HellishHeavely Yard
by PaotCraft
Summary: La chica de cabello cortó y verde suspiro apoyándose contra un muro quitando la plateada mascara dejándola caer al suelo, eso la estaba matando, poco a poco, verlo, escucharlo, y aquella canción de cuna, la mataban. Pero aun así ella lo queria para ella


Hola Hola Mundo FF Vocaloid, aqui mi primer fic de Vocaloid con la estupenda y mega genial pareja Gumi&Len, y pues es basicamente muchos pequeños momentos que he creado de dos personajes de el gran Mothy- Akuno_P Gumillia/Master of the Hellish Yard y Allen(quien como algunos saben es Masther of the Heavely Yard) bueno espero que lo disfruten.

**NOTA:** No digo que Gumillia sea Mothy(Master of the Hellish Yard) ni que "The last Revolver" sea la cancion de la ira, solo pense que seria una buena idea para conectar personajes, por lo cual la use como tal personaje.

Cada "-" o Guion, es el numero de viñetita o historia.

**Summary**:La chica de cabello cortó y verde suspiro apoyándose contra un muro quitando la plateada mascara de su rostro dejándola caer al suelo, eso la estaba matando, poco a poco, verlo, escucharlo, y aquella canción de cuna, la mataban. Pero aun así ella lo quería mantener en ese lugar, lo quería mantener en el infernó, pero mas que nada lo quería para ella.

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertence, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañias.

Ni Gumillia, ni Allen, ni ninguno de los Mothy's (Master of the Hellish Yard & Masther of the Heavely Yard) son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero tambien es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P devido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoria. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans :B

* * *

Una chica con una mascara estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada contra una gran puerta, este año había no había sido tan ajetreado para ella como los anteriores, hace unos 15 años una guerra, eso siempre hacia que tantas personas llegaran a aquella puerta, si fuera por ella mandaría a todos a su jardín pero, a veces pagan un precio justo para no llegar al fondo del infierno, en cambio otros, simplemente ni les interesaban sus almas así que solo se iban al inferno. Pero ahora estando en tiempos de calma y paz, apenas y si llegaba gente con frecuencia, se levanto con suma gracia del suelo mientras se estiraba para pasar por la puerta y luego cerrarla, quien quisiera un "juicio" tendría que esperar que ella estuviera de humor.

Mientras la chica se adentraba en su jardín, un chico rubio de ojos azulados despertaba, no sabia cuando tiempo había pasado, pero aun así estaba cansado su cuerpo le pesaba y al abrir los ojos no veía nada, bueno si veía algo, como un muelle de reloj. La peli verde que se dio cuenta se acercó al lugar donde estaba el chico para solo entrar y mirarlo, sabia que si alguien despertaba en su jardín tenia que saber lo que sucedería, mientras sonreía algo incomoda para luego solo decirle con voz calmada "Chico lleno de pecados, desde ahora hasta la eternidad, de aquí no vas a salir" fue lo único que dijo antes de salir chasqueando los dedos dejando al chico con condenas en manos y pies, comenzando así también algo que no podría controlar mas adelante

* * *

Quizás era la soledad, quizás era la necesidad de hablar con alguien consiente, podían ser tantas cosas, como a su vez podía ser nada, pero ahora la chica pasaba mas tiempo fuera del lugar donde estaba aquel chico, se quedaba escuchando como resonaba por todo el lugar una canción de cuna, era relajante, la presencia de él era relajante en aquel caos, a lo cual se quedo en aquel lugar sin que él se diera cuenta solo para encontrar relajación

Días minutos, el chico no era para nada consiente del tiempo que pasaba y tampoco quería serlo, si estaba destinado a estar en aquel lugar para siempre, que lógica tenia saber que tiempo pasaba lo único que lo mantenía consiente de "algo" era aquella canción de cuna que escuchaba cada vez, que sanaba su alma. Mientras solo seguía escuchando su nueva canción se dio cuenta, sintió algo nuevo en aquella habitación, oh bueno no nuevo ya había estado ahí, pero si era raro sentir aquella presciencia, y aunque solo pudiera ver sus cadenas y el muelle del reloj en ese momento vio acurrucada en un rincón, una chica de corto y verde cabello, con algo entre sus manos y aparentemente dormida

* * *

Tenia que dejar aquello, tenia que concentrase en lo que realmente importaba, esperar el momento justo para irse y controlar lo que suponía que una conocida suya tenia que estar terminando, caminaba con gracia aprendida en tanto tiempo, quizás el cuerpo de una aristócrata no fue tan mala elección hace tanto tiempo, recordar aquello… recordar toda la crisis de Lucifenia hizo que ella recordara algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, aquel chico… ella lo conocía, una vez, lo "ayudo" y si no mal recuerda fue la única vez que hablo con el, "_Cálmate, y olvídalo, __Allen Avadonia__, no te recuerda __Gumillia__"_

* * *

Hoy cumplía otro año mas de cuando ella cometió una locura, podían pasar todo el tiempo pero de una manera u otra eso le seguía haciendo un poco de daño, nada lo podía cambiar, pero bueno tenia el contenedor de la lujuria con ella, caminaba por todo su jardín con aquella espada en su mano. Paso cerca de lo que había comenzado a denominar el lugar mas incomodo pero a su vez tranquilo de su jardín, sonrío algo pensativa, sin llegar a entrar el lugar pero tomando la espada, la lanzo con fuerza, para que esta callera un poco cerca-pero no demasiado- del chico, el cual se sobre salto al ver una violácea y su "dueña" alejándose cómodamente tarareando, ¿acaso esa canción no era su canción de cuna? , pero había algo que ella ignoro al dejar aquella espada en aquel lugar, empezaría su verdadera locura.

* * *

Otra vez, tranquilamente adentrándose a su jardín pasando como de costumbre por donde estaba su prisionero "Favorito" recordando que la espada seguía con el, a si que dispuesta a buscarla entro, y la tomo, seguía en el mismo lugar, no había ni siquiera tocado, pero cuando disponía irse realmente se detuvo al escuchar algo, bueno alguien, la voz masculina pero agradable haciéndola dar vuelta totalmente, clavar sus ojos verdes -a trabes de su mascara- en los azules de él, quedando totalmente inmóvil, comenzó a sonreír de manera inconsciente y todo por escucharle decirle "Hola, siempre vienes pero nunca te quedas, ¿Quisieras hablar?"

* * *

Había comenzado a estar con el demasiado tiempo, reía, sonreía o algo parecido, se sentía algo feliz de nuevo, pero no sabia porque, pero sabia que le gustaba eso, estar acompañada era algo que extrañaba sentir, podía pasar tanto tiempo con el hablando de nada solo escuchando sus voces, y mayormente el quejándose de que ella siempre tenia aquella mascara y de lo injusto que era eso, -aunque ella había aflojado sus cadenas y ahora eran mas largas y se movía con mas comodidad- o a veces simplemente no hablaban solo que quedaban acompañándose, pero sin duda para ambos el momento mas impactante que habían tenido hasta ese momento fue sin duda, cuando su silencio era incomodidad después de una conversación que se había tornado algo complicada, y sin pensarlo mucho, ella había envuelto el torso de él acurrucándose en su pecho, mientras sentía como su abrazo era correspondido con calidez y algo que no supo reconocer... al momento, con algo parecido al amor

* * *

- _**(N/A Ame este)**_

Sintió el muro contra su espalda y volvió a tomar aire dejando su peso colgar del cuello de él sonriendo al sentir la presión de aquellos labios contra sus suyos una vez mas, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano mientras la otra quitaba con rapidez pero cuidado aquella mascara que lo atormentaba, para alejarse de ella un poco de nuevo, pudiendo ver aquella cara angelical y verdes ojos, no entendía y no quería hacerlo, el como podía esconder su rostro, y las mejillas tornándose rojas, a lo que volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los de ellas riendo alejando la mascara de ellos, para abrazarla y sentir su respiración, un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado entre sus bocas, hasta que ella lo separo y lo miro confundida, no sabia como había sucedido eso solo habían conversado como siempre no entendía como repentinamente sucedió eso, -Aunque no se arrepentía- solo pudo murmurar un leve "Lo… lo siento" antes de soltarse y salir corriendo, tomar su mascara y salir con miedo a un lugar alejado. Fue entonces cuando la chica de cabello cortó y verde suspiro apoyándose contra un muro soltando la plateada mascara de su rostro dejándola caer al suelo, eso la estaba matando, poco a poco, verlo, escucharlo, y aquella canción de cuna, la mataban. Pero aun así ella lo quería mantener en ese lugar, lo quería mantener en el infernó, pero mas que nada lo quería para ella.

* * *

Cualquiera diría que ella lo alejaría, o que pondría todo en orden para nunca cometer lo mismo de nuevo pero ella, ella no podía estaba atada a aquel rubio su alma o lo que le quedaba era prácticamente de él, y le dolía pensar alejarse, por lo que, continuo con eso aunque le confundiera, no podía ella, se había enamorado de aquel chico y seguiría estando en ese lugar con el, sus brazos, sus besos o eso pretendía, porque algo que termino de matarla fue, que le digieran, mandaran a hacer algo que ella no podría sin sentir odio y rabia de nuevo por dejar a su amado, pero tenia que… tenia que dejarlo ir.

* * *

Entro aquel lugar con su mascara puesta y miedo apenas y podía pensar en lo que haría, entro al lugar y lo miro y no pudo sonreír, estaba sufriendo tanto por hacer esto se alejó cuando este se le acerco, aunque no podría hacerlo siempre, cuando se volvió a acercar quito aquella mascara y sintió tan mal, ver aquella cara que ama tan triste y buscando fuerzas para hablar y cuando empezó escucho su hermosa voz quebrada "Tus pecados no se pueden olvidar" comenzó, eso a él no le importaba, era mejo, así podía estar con ella "Pero, sin embargo todo el mal hablo" el solo podía pensar que ella se callara "Es la orden de un superior" la vio llorar y eso le basto para que ni el mismo infierno donde estaba fuera castigo suficiente, la vio sonreír aunque tristemente "vamos a cambiar lo sucedió en el proceso" vio como las cadenas de su amado caían "Hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños", la miro y sonrió igual de triste mientras la abraza fuertemente presionando lo que creía seria una ultima seria la ultima vez que lo haría susurrándole un simple "Te amo _Gumillia_ Mi Ama del Jardín Infernal" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban en su cárcel la vio una ultima vez, señalándole la salía, la entrada a un teatro indiciándole que se fuera que alguien lo esperaba, el entendió, su gemela lo esperaba a lo cual comenzó a trotar pero en medio camino se detuvo "Allen… Si realmente me amas como lo dices" La correr hacia él, la vio sonreír "Ten esto, hasta que nos volvamos a ve, que será pronto" le dio un collar que ella tenia antes de presionar por ultima vez sus labios y empujarlo hacia el final susurrándole mientras lo veía irse, "Yo también te amo… Mi Amo del Jardín Celestial" fue lo ultimo en decir antes de comenzar a llorar y correr a su jardín.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo queridos Vocaloid Fans y Fans de LenxGumi (: me encanto escribirlo! amo a estos dos espero que a ustedes les haya gustado recuerden sin fines de lucro solo por escrbirlo, bueno me retiro no les quito mas tiempo! si quieres decir algo, Click al botoncito de abajo y wiii lo leere y me haras feliz

;P Besos besos.


End file.
